


Child of Armageddon

by GreyRainbows



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Amberle Elessedil - Freeform, Dagda Mor, Demons, Ellcrys - Freeform, Eretria and Amberle, F/F, Princess Rover - Freeform, Rovers, The Shannara Chronicles - Freeform, Trolls, Wil Ohmsford - Freeform, druid, elfs - Freeform, the Four Lands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyRainbows/pseuds/GreyRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story where audiences are able to follow the story of Wil, Amberle and Eretria before, during and after the battle in season one episode 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Death comes to us all_. Eretria thought when she decided to roll under the gate and attack the demon leaving Amberle and Wil in shock. Grabbing it's axe Eretria hacked at the chain in one forceful motion breaking it and thus releasing it's hold on her friends. 

"Eretria!" Both Wil and Amberle called out to her. 

She turned and took them in. Amberle with her optimistic bright brown eyes now shone with fear. Wil aggressively pulling at the gate his face growing a hot crimson with the pressure he was applying. 

"It's no use." She told him stepping to the gate. "Wil," she put her hand through one of the many link holes and gripped his hand. "Wil look at me."

"We're  **not** leaving you behind!" He growled still struggling with the gate hopelessly trying to provide a small area for Eretria to crawl under.

"Wil you have to. You have to get Amberle back to the palace. If she doesn't save the Ellcrys..."

"She has to have you too! She saw  _you_ in her versions"

Eretria shook her head sadly, "Only up until she reached the bloodfire. I was supposed to lead her to it and open it for her. My journey ends here." she looked over at the elf challenging the sincerity in her words.

"Eretria..." Amberle ventured her voice breaking, "Please, we can't do this without you."

"We've all got our parts to play Princess, this is mine. You've got to get back to Arborlon and sitting here talking to me is wasting time. You've got to go."

"We'll come back for you." Amberle grabbed the rover's arm and promised fiercely.

It took only seconds for Eretria to make the biggest decision of her life but she had to do it. Following the gaze from Amberle's fingers interlocked on her arms to her mouth Eretria placed herself flush against the gate and leaned in, grabbing the back of Amberle's head she brought her close kissing her full on the lips. It was something she had only dreamed of doing since their trip to Pykon. She'd been close to admitting her feelings while they were on the run from the elf hunters but her pride wouldn't allow her to confess all to the elf. She had wanted to kiss her again when Amberle refused to leave her side once she'd sworn to stay with Tye and the rest of the humans. Time and time again Amberle had chosen her and the rover stayed quiet about her feelings. About what was really happening between the two of them. Now seemed like the perfect time. The world was coming to an end and still Amberle refused to leave her. It might not have been love, per se but it was loyalty. With being a rover one doesn't experience loyalty much. Lust, sex, violence, schemes and intoxication she knew, but never did she witness true selflessness that she'd grown to recognize from Amberle, she had to do this. Pulling back she kept her eyes closed and forehead on the gate. 

"I know you will." She opened her eyes, "Now go." She commanded watching as Will pulled Amberle away from the gate and down the dark passage way that undoubtedly would lead to an exit. The sound of footfalls behind her drew her attention and she watched as two more demons came into view.  _Here we go_ , she thought rolling her shoulders and bracing herself against the oncoming attack. 

 

* * *

 

 

Wil had finally made it to the exit with Amberle trailing behind him. Both were silent, Wil knew that Amberle had suspected Eretria's feelings for him but not for herself. He didn't think it was best to speak on the fact that the rover girl had just kissed her. As they reached the hill retreating from Safehold Amberle's soft cry drew his attention back to the door. He watched in horror as more demons found their way in. He knew that Eretria had to be drained. It had taken all of the girl's life source to open and maintain the bloodfire so that Amberle could enter. He had revived her with help from his stones, yet he knew what the girl truly needed was rest. She should have been carried to the palace and placed on bed rest until she'd regained her strength however rest was a commodity that none of them could afford. Even  _if_ they had all gotten out of the tunnel they would more than likely have a fight on their hands getting back to Aborlorn. Perhaps that was Eretria's calling. To be the warrior in their group as he was the healer and Amberle was their champion. Stepping forward he placed a tender hand on Amberle's shoulder.

"She would want us to go Amberle."

"I'm not leaving her down there alone to fight them off Wil. She'll die down there. How many do you think she can fight off before she gets sloppy and a sword finds her neck?"

"Well what do you want us to do? We can't go back in there!"

"I know that!" She screamed back. "Just give me a minute to think."

"Time is ticking. The four lands need you Amberle."

She wasn't listening, she was scanning the terrain for a viable solution. As far as she could see there were only grass lands and sea surrounding Safehold neither of them would help to protect her distressed friend. She looked behind her to the forests although there was no way that she'd be able to secure a tree, even a fallen one and prop it against the door to block the demon's entrance. She considered laying a trap at the entrance then quickly rethought it. Laying a trap would be drawing attention to the fact that there was someone in the area to protect. She could hear Wil calling her urging her to leave. She couldn't. Eretria had placed her faith in the elf and before this was all over she'd make sure the human was indeed safe. The sound of water breaking against jagged rocks awoke a thought in her that caused a smile to form on her face. It was a long shot but at least it would provide some support against the wave of hellspawn. 

"Wil that's it!"

"What's it?"

"The ocean rocks! If we can make it look like the passage was impenetrable even to us they won't send anymore troops here  to look for us?"

"How do you know the demons won't just try and move the rock to get to Eretria?"

"They might but my bet is that they'll be too focused on the battle to send anymore troops here. The Dagda Mor sent four of his demons to track us down and kill us. More than enough to handle the three teenagers. Especially a half elf and a rover. No offense." She quickly added seeing the look on his face change when she mentioned his lineage. "So here's the deal. If they send more and see that there is an untouched rock at the door of Safehold,"

"They'll think we never made it ourselves."

"Exactly."

"But how about it Eretria tries to leave. She'll freak if she finds all the exists blocked."

"We'll come back for her. All she had to do is sit there."

"One last question. How do you propose we move one of these rocks to the door?"

"It's simple. You'll do it using your elf-stones."

"Amberle I've only used them on demons. I don't know how they would work on anything else."

"Wil, either we give it a try, or she dies."

Wil looked back at the door where the next three demons had disappeared into. He nodded with finality. For the sake of both of his girls he'd give it a try. Pulling the stones out of his bag he clasped them in his hands and squeezed down hard almost willing them to work. Trying desperately to bend his magic to his will. Nothing happened. The second time he closed his eyes and pictured the rock being moved from the water and to the position he wanted. Still nothing happened when he opened his eyes. He could feel Amberle staring at him hoping against all reason that this plan would work. He could feel himself beginning to panic when he couldn't control his magic. 

 _Focus Wil._ He heard Allanon's voice whisper in his head. It was like the druid knew what he was attempting to do and in his own way was trying to help Wil accomplish the task at hand.  _Focus Wil._ It was a phrase he'd heard over and over when practicing his magic. He'd watched when Allanon had used the same method on Brandon. Breathing out this time Wil closed his eyes and blocked out everything but his desire to move the stones. He couldn't see it but Amberle watched in amazement when the stones in his hand began to glow. Slowly Wil pulled a wedged stone out of the ocean bed and concentrated on moving it, using his hand he pulled the large stone to the direction of the door. Amberle could see the toll his magic was having on him. His breathing became shallow, sweat collecting on his face. Finally when he had the rock in place he dropped it in front of the door and opened his eyes breaking the connection he was feeling with his magic. The task complete Wil folded over grabbing at his chest panting heavily to absorb more oxygen into his lungs.

"You did it!" Amberle told him proudly.

"Didn't see much of a choice." He smiled back up at her still bent over.

"Do you need time before we get moving?" She questioned clearly concerned with his breathing.

"No. We've got to move. Allanon will be expecting us."

"Can't he hold the Dagda Mor off, atleast for the next few minutes while you recoup?"

"Sorry Amberle, I'm not really trying to find out." Wil stated stepping forward and stumbling almost to the ground.

"That took alot out of you. I could see it."

"I'll be fine." He waved her off. "Help me up."

"Wil..." She cautioned.

"Amberle please!" He raised his voice in a demanding tone. 

She extended her arm to him and allowed him to grab her helping him to stand up. "The minute, the very minute I see that you need to stop Wil, we stop!"

"Deal." He clenched at his chest and gestured with his hand towards the forest. "After you."


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for the growls of demons to reach Eretria's ears. She took down the first two demons with ease but now she was starting to tire. She could feel the stinging sensation from her tattoo expanding. That, in addition to swinging the large axes against heavy armor was exhausting her. The sound of footfalls made her blood run cold. She could only hope that Wil and Amberle had made it away from Safehold before the reinforcements arrived. If nothing everything, all her fighting was for naught. She shook her head. If she thought like that then the battle was over.

Pulling up the axe she watched as three more demons jogged into the chamber in unison. Carefully Eretria moved her body to be centered between the demon in front of her, to the left of her, and the demon to the right of her. Swinging Eretria locked the axe into the midsection of the demon to the left of her while the demon in the center of the room swung his weapon hoping to decapitate her. Eretria dropped down to her knees allowing the second demon to strike the first in the chest region. As she slid between the legs of her opponent the third demon grunted loudly and charged. Slicing downward with his weapon, he attempted to cut the rover in half. Luckily Eretria rolled to the side narrowly avoiding the blade. 

 _They're just like trolls. Big, stupid and slow._ She thought to herself. She could handle this. She had handled trolls before.  _Not so heavily armored_ trolls, and not in a confined space, but she had done it before. Eretria faced all three demons the first managing to remove the lodged object from it's stomach. She heard more than saw the axe hit the floor. The demon might be standing but it was injured badly from the two slices in it's body. Eretria calculated the distance between herself and the axe before throwing one of her knives into the head of her injured nemesis. The creature stumbled back and Eretria dived for the axe grabbing and cutting at the second demon's leg in the same motion before pushing herself out of harms reach.

Unfortunately her trusted knife did little damage as the demon snatched it out of it's scabbed skin. The center demon bled heavily from his leg reducing its movements to a limp. If she kept this up the blade would be dull before she'd actually had a chance to defend herself against the onslaught. She needed to find their weak spot. She wasn't tall enough to reach their neck or head alone and throwing her weapon was no longer an option. With the last of the luck she felt she had left Eretria jumped and brought the axe down as she descended on the demon. The axe hit it's intended target and the creature tumbled over, it's fire extinguished. This seemed to upset the remaining spectators as they roared their displeasure.

Eretria didn't have time to yank the axe out of the fallen enemy so she backpedaled until she saw the torch still burning on the ground. Quickly she picked up the torch flinging it in the direction of the advancing fiends. The uninjured demon thought it wise to test Eretria and quickly found itself screaming in pain as the fire from the torch engulfed it's body. All she had left was one brute to contend with. Eretria faced her fear head on and weaponless. The remaining soldier jabbed at Eretria while she backed away. After several attempts the rover was pushed back to the gate, it's links biting into her skin. In a last ditch attempt she slide to the slide so that the two metal objects clashed. 

Sparks flew and in the moment where light blinded the beast Eretria stole her opportunity. Seizing the axe on the floor she jammed it into the demon's back. In it's pain the demon shook to dislodge Eretria throwing her to the ground hard on her ankle. She cried out in agony drawing her leg next to her body.  _It's broken._ She thought yet she had no choice. Grasping onto the wall she pulled her body up her nerves rejecting the weight being put on the broken bone threatening to knock her off balance if she insisted. Her saving grace was the fact that the demon had also fallen and appeared to be unable to stand itself. Hobbling over Eretria bit down her scream as she planted herself firmly in front of the monster and buried the axe in it's head. Swaying with pain Eretria collapsed to the ground and prayed no more devils found her.

* * *

 

It had been a struggle but they were well on their way back to Aborlon. Wil had indeed rested several times in between their hours of walking, his body feeling the exertion of the magic he used and the travel back. Amberle for her part had been understanding stopping with him and waiting until he felt ready to continue. Both knew the risks of stopping yet it was in these instances Amberle grew to appreciate the blonde hair boy even more. He was dedicated. Wil was loyal. He was much to good to be in a world on the brink of extinction. If had been in her power Amberle would have left him many times in her journey, sleeping in his bag, comfortable near a fire. At peace. It was growing dark outside, when Wil and Eretria finally made it to the cliff that signaled the boundaries of the elvin territory. All they had to do was pass through undetected and they'd be at the palace walls. Wil grabbed Amberle's elbow and halted.

"There's a demon army just beyond this ridge. If we continue, they'll see you."

"What are you saying? We're so close Wil."

"I'm saying that if the Dagda Mor gets wind of you being here, you'll never make it to the gates, let alone inside the sanctuary to save the tree."

"And if we hold off any longer they'll attack." She pulled her arm against him trying to continue walking down the ridge but Wil remained steadfast.

"Amberle think, what good will racing down there do if you get killed in the process?"

"You underestimate me. I know every inch of this land. All royals are taught to know our kingdom. Together we can sneak past them."

"Not if they see us first. Even if they see us and we out run them, they'll be on the look out next time for us. We'll still fail the mission."

"What do you suggest?"

"Look do you see that?" Wil pointed to the small glimpses of light that caught Amberle's attention.

"Fires?"

"I'm guessing demons don't have the best night vision either if they need fires."

"This helps us how?"

"Relax" Wil coaxed now confident in his plan. "As it gets darker the fires will burn brighter. They'll get bigger. The more congested the fires are it shows the central location of the Dagda Mor's army."

"It also shows us how to avoid them."

"Now you're thinking. If we can wait until it gets dark then they'll let their guard down. They won't be expecting you and I nor anyone to be traveling at night."

"How do you know they won't attack while we're waiting?"

"They're making camp, you don't make camp if you're planning an immediate attack."

"They plan to wait me out. They think when the other demons get back that they'll have killed me then they'll attack Aborlon." Amberle stopped, the idea now crossing her head. "Eretria! Wil you don't think -"

"They won't try and move the boulder Amberle. Plus Eretria she's...she's strong ya know. She'll be there waiting on us to come get her complaining that we locked her in and she missed the fight." He offered smiling. 

"No matter how this goes Wil promise me one thing."

"What do you mean 'no matter how this goes?' Amberle we're going to make it out of this."

"Wil please!"

"Anything." He shrugged his shoulders, his naivety showing. 

"If I don't make it out of this...if I can't go back with you for any reason...the minute, the very minute this is over you go back and get Eretria."

"Amberle,"

"Promise me Wil."

"I promise." He swore sincerely. 

"Come on then. Let's find a spot to hide out until this is all over."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wil. Wil, wake up." Amberle gently shook him. Several hours had passed and the sun had finally yet. She allowed her companion time to sleep but couldn't find the same peace herself. She watched as the sun traveled the sun and breathed in the night air with new meaning. Tonight, she would finish this.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Wil replied groggily wiping the drool from his mouth with his shirt sleeve. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him as he sought out Amberle. She was adorned in her armor her expression set. 

"Good. We've got to get moving. Now's our best chance." She turned on her heel moving to the mouth of the tunnel.

Wil grabbed his gear slinging his pack on his back. Dipping his hand into his pocket he checked to confirm the stones were still with him. He followed behind Amberle and crouched in her same position at the mouth of the cave.

"Ready to go out there?"

"As I'll ever be."

Amberle still hunched down slid along the outer wall to leave the tunnel careful not to alert any near by demons with her footfalls. It was tricky, the path itself was littered with small stones that could easily trip an unsuspecting target and send them for a tumble. Fragile twigs created a complex maze in an attempt to avoid stepping on them. Amberle seemed to glide against her environment while Wil struggled to keep her peace and silence. Already he'd lost his footing in small pebbles landing on his knee. He bit down hard on his inner cheek although Amberle heard his muffled cry. She turned her head giving him a once over before continuing. The large grass gave cover to the two teens and at the same time allowed them to watch for potential enemies.

Within thirty minutes of walking along like this Amberle was beginning to see the forest tree line. The line that signaled they were nearing their destination. Without warning the air shifted and blew from west to east carrying the scent of elf to the demon's. Amberle heard the growling voice of the Dagda Mor when he caught whiff of them. She could make out the faint "They're here! Find them!" looking at Wil she mouthed "run!" At this point their cover was blown and both broke their position running as fast as their legs could take them. The air thundered with the pounding of feet chasing behind them. Amberle and Wil panted heavily but refused to look behind them. They didn't want to see exactly who or how many were following after them. As they ran the two saw the lights of other fires in front of them. Torches that were moving in their direction.

"Amberle!" a male voice called out from the night.

"Uncle Ander?" Amberle responded shielding her eyes from the light of the torch and trying to make out his face. 

"Amberle!" He called again and dropped the torch he was holding to grab her in his arms.

Amberle almost cried. She had made it. She was back among the elven at Aborlon. "Uncle Ander," she pulled away, arms still locked to each other. "Wha-, what are you doing here?"

"He is now King Ander." Another male voice answered from behind. Allanon stepped forward and smiled gruffly at Amberle and Wil. "It is good to lay eyes on you again" he nodded at Amberle. "And you, well done Son of Shannara." He looked at Wil with his usual smirk pride in his voice. Then as soon as he saw them his eyes began searching. "Where is your rover girl?"

"We uhhhh....." Wil reached up and grabbed the back of his neck with his hand rubbing anxiously. "We had to leave her."

"You what?" Allanon asked tilting his head as if confused, like perhaps he had misunderstood the boy.

"We got surrounded. Eretria knew the risks." Amberle spoke taking the heat off of Wil.

"So it seems she did." Allanon agreed meeting eyes with Amberle. "We must get you to the sanctuary if we are to stop the Dagda Mor." Allanon extended his hand which Amberle laid her hand in.

"Hold on." Ander put his hand against Allanon's chest stepping between the two of them.

"There is no time your Grace, she must go." 

"Uncle Ander, I have to go."

"I know it's just...I'm happy to get you back. Alive in one piece and you're being ripped away from me again." Ander's eyes expressed more than his simple confession. In truth Amberle was all he had left. 

"Just make sure you come back to me yeah?" She hugged him again.

"I will." He whispered in her ear. 

"It is time." Allanon reminded gently extending his hand once again.

Amberle grabbed his hand as Allanon closed his eyes preparing to travel.

"Amberle!" She heard her name being called and turned to see Wil shouting at her. "See you on the other side!"

Everything happened in a blur of motion. One moment she was standing next to the druid looking at her friends and family then the next she was in the sanctuary looking at the dead tree. Everything, all the fights, the scares, the near death misses had resulted in this one slot in time. The once magnificent tree that stood boldly overlooking her kingdom's lands was now a husk of it's former self. The air in the sanctuary felt cold as though when the tree dead it took all of it's warmth with it. She pulled her hand from his and removed the seed from the her bag. Looking at the tree again she clenched her fist and stood unmovingly.

"You know what you must do." Allanon whispered. 

"Yes." She answered looking back at him. "My family, you'll protect them if the time ever comes when they need you again?"

"You have nothing to fear Princess. I will always do what is best for the realm."

"And Wil?" She asked. 

"He will grieve. Heavily." Allanon answered truthfully. "But he will always have a place here among the others should he wish it."

"And Eretria?"

"She lives, I began trying to sense her presence from the moment I was told you left her behind."

"When this is all over, you'll go get her?"

"Of course Princess." 

A blast of red caught them both by surprise. Allanon fell to his knees, the brunt of the blow catching him in his back. Amberle turned to see who she assumed to be the Dagda Mor standing in the door way. He was alone, his specter in hand aimed at her chest. 

"Amberle Elessedil, I am impressed. I did not believe you would make it this far. “ The demon and druid watched as Amberle's throat bobbed her movements stunted.

"Amberle! Do not fall for his tricks! Go! Now!" Allanon called from the ground.

"If you do not give me the seed, I will make them suffer girl. ALL of them." 

Amberle steeled her gaze meeting the Dagda Mor's icy glare with a fiery one of her own. "Go back to HELL!" She dashed then, racing for the tree seed in hand.

The Dagda Mor aimed at her back preparing to blast her with his magic when Allanon used his own to jerk the specter's direction away from the retreating girl. 

"Fool!" The demon snarled at Allanon bringing his specter back to aim at the druid who in turn pulled his sword from his hip and block the direct attack.

Amberle had made it to the tree and placed her hand on it's bark waiting for the tree to engulf her. She looked back at druid who was battling the creature from hell, barely holding his off with the power in Allanon's sword. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the tree swallowed Amberle engulfing her in brightness. Allanon felt the moment the Dagda Mor's power began to wane and pushed heavily against the creature. Slowly he gathered his feet under him fighting back and gaining ground against his opponent. Releasing the sword momentarily Allanon opened his free hand and hit the demon with a blast of his own energy knocking the monster back even further. In the time it took the Dagda Mor to recover himself he was met by the sharp end of Allanon's blade being shoved through his stomach. Frantically the creature grabbed the blade trying to save himself but it was too late. He was too weak. Allanon shoved the blade hilt deep into the Dagda Mor. 

"May you never find peace." Allanon roared at the demon as he began to de-materialize signaling his death. Breathing harshly Allanon turned to find the Ellcrys alive and healthy again.


	4. Chapter 4

_She wouldn't leave me. She wouldn't leave me._ Eretria repeated the words over and over in her head. She told herself these things not only for her sake but for the sake of her elven Princess. If Amberle were alive, she'd come back for her. If Amberle was dead and the demons had taken over...well what world would she be rescued and thrown into? It had been several days and the tenderness of her ankle had decreased some, though she dared not to put her weight on it. It was still swollen indicating the break. Eretria once again found herself staring out of the gate that led to the tunnel's exit. That seemed to be the only way she kept up with the time. The rising and the falling of the sun. _She wouldn't leave me._ The rover could feel her body growing weaker, her mouth dry, lips cracked and bleeding. _Where are you?_ She was holding on to the last bit of willpower she had left. Known to be a fighter, demons be damned if even in her death she wasn't remembered that way.

"It is nice to see you again Eretria." A masculine voice rumbled in the tunnel.

Eretria looked up the to see the druid whom she'd last seen in Aborlon. If he was here, did that mean that Amberle and Wil were safe?

"It's good to be seen." She gave a slight smile, trying for her normal sarcasm though it came off weak to her ears also. She began to use her hands to lift the upper half of her body before Allanon dropped to his knees and placed a hand on her chest.

"Rest easy girl. You won't be going anywhere on that foot." He looked down to signal his intent.

"Wouldn't want you to have to carry me all that way back is all."

"I have carried those far heavier for far greater distances." He smiled sadly, his voice a mix of nostalgia and regret. "Come, place your arm around me." He bent down further to brace himself in an attempt to pick the girl up.

Stubborn but realistic Eretria allowed her body to be swallowed by that of Allanon's. It seemed his entire frame was made of muscles that moved and rippled like silent waves on a water's front. If she was honest, Eretria was surprised that he **knew** how to be gentle with another. Every time she had witness Allanon talk to either Wil or Amberle it was always with the gruff voice of duty. She'd overheard Wil relaying to Amberle time and time again the nature of his and the druid's relationship. Allanon was his mentor and despite his best attempts Wil always seemed to fall short of praise. She watched as Allanon bent his head and closed his eyes, whispering in what appeared to be an ancient language before the gate opened. She held on tightly almost scaring herself with her excitement to be leaving the vault like area. When they made it outside Eretria had to turn her head into Allanon's chest, the bright light burning her unsuspecting eyes.

"No." Allanon chided gently. "Look at it. Face it." He came to a stop, "Breathe it in." His chest expanded with pride as he stood on the hill top. Lowering his mouth to Eretria's ear he whispered. "The four lands are safe once more. Because of your sacrifice."

At this Eretria willed her eyes to adjust to the brightness. Squinting she looked about her surroundings and found the area to be even more flush with green life than before. "Amberle did it."

"You **all** did it." He reminded her.

"Amberle. Where is she? Where's Wil? She said they'd be back for me."

"Not happy to see me then?" Allanon smiled in an amused manner before beginning the first steps back to the palace.

"Where are they?"

"Amberle could not make it here, though she sent me." At the slight stirring of fear he felt from the small girl in his arms Allanon quickly followed, "She is safe girl. I promise you."

"And Wil?"

"Him too."

"I should have known. He's too hard to get rid off." Eretria shook her head remembering her attempts at ditching blond haired boy.

"Some would argue you are the same." Allanon look down at her with a smirk.

"Rovers have to be strong. It's how we live."

A frown crossed Allanon's face and a moment of hesitation passed before her answered her. "You would have been strong regardless. The man who raised you only helped to mold that drive. Your destiny was in the making long before your first breath. There was nothing you could do to change this."

Eretria looked up at the hard face of the druid before looking away remaining quiet in her thoughts. If it weren't for Cephelo and his men would she have still been the girl she was today? She'd spent her time learning, training under Cephelo in order to keep her place among his clan. Atleast until she figured she could take care of herself, then she'd made up her mind to leave. It wasn't as though she would be missed. There was no identity in being part a clan of Rovers. If your name was heard among the clans it was either for your ruthlessness or your stupidity. There was no security in being a Rover. The clan didn't look out for you, you looked out for yourself. Plenty of times she'd seen Cephelo turn a blind eye at one of his own being caught and convicted for crimes against the humans, the elfs. Eretria had often dreaming of being the daughter to a farmer and his wife, before Cephelo came demanding payment for crops, fields or some other fine, and when her family could not provide what he''d asked he took her. That had been her dream. Her explanation of her past life. However in this moment she had to ask herself would  _Eretria, the farmer's daughter_ still have the strength to survive all she had endured?

"We will be reaching the gates soon." Allanon commented hoping to jar her out of whatever thoughts gripped her tongue. "I suspect Wil to be the first to want to see you." He glanced down again to see if she was listening. When her brown eyes mer his Allanon continued. "I could advise against it. Tell him you need your rest."

"You're a druid. Can't you just heal this?" Using her hand to sweep in the direction of her leg.

"I could but I won't. All magic has a price. You must choose carefully how you acquire your debt. This is what I tell to Wil." Shooting his eyes to the swollen ankle he assessed her quickly. "You'll heal. It's take time but there will be no further damage. I am most concerned with the last time you ate."

"Are you reading my mind like you do Wil?"

"No, I'm listening to your stomach. It's growling at me." He smiled casually.

Eretria looked away. She hadn't even noticed. How many times had she gone without food before? When she was sent on a hunt for days? Or when she returned with her catch only to have it striped away from her. There were times were Eretria had been away from camp and when she made her way back she saw Cephelo's men tearing at the food. Hunger had been her friend and she'd always managed to stave off any real threat to her health by catching rabbits or fish. This time, even she couldn't remember when she last ate.

They were not far within the halls of the palace before Allanon stopped, his head tilted slightly to his right as if listening for something. "He comes."

"ERETRIA!"

Eretria almost melted at the sound of his voice, a comfort she'd gone days without. "Wil." She caught him out of the corner of her eye sprinting to her.

"Thank God!" Wil whispered hugging what he could of Eretria's body. He must have accidentally bumped her leg because he felt her body wince before hearing the muffled gasp. Pulling back he looked over her body again. "What happened?" He asked staring at her ankle.

"Just a break." She shrugged hoping that would make him less anxious. "Demon's got the worst of it." Eretria smiled brightly, proudly.

"I bet." Wil returned her smile with a boyish grin of his own. "I'm glad you're here. You're safe now with us."

Eretria nodded holding his eyes for a moment longer then swept them over his shoulder. "Where's Amberle?"

"Eretria...I-" Will started just in time for Allanon to cut him off.

"We will take you to her. After you have rested. " Allanon filled in. "She knows you are here."


	5. Chapter 5

Eretria didn't know how long she had slept but when she came to Eretria saw Wil sitting in a chair next to the bed. He was sleep with the top part of his body folded over and resting on the bed next to her. Eretria sat like that for awhile, not wanting to wake him. She secretly wondered, how long had he been with her? Once she'd been put to bed by Allanon and feed by the King's personal house servants, she allowed herself to sleep. She fought it at first, eager to see Amberle again, yet the way the bed curved to her body, melted to her figure, embraced her tired and sore muscles was too much for the girl to ignore. The shining of the sun through the painted window glass had awoken her. Gasping she jolted up right before noticing the heavy weight on her legs. Shaking her head, the rover placed her attention back on the blonde haired boy snoring softly. Taking a single hand she traced the points on his ears.

"Wil," she whispered shaking his arm gently, "Wil." 

"The boy could use some rest, he's been through more than even you and I could imagine." 

Eretria looked up to see the muscular frame of Allanon leaning gently against the wall his feet crossed at the ankle. 

"Funny, how you just keep popping up." Eretria commented tilting her head inquisitively.

"I was just passing through..." Allanon answered her sarcasm with a slight smile. He liked her fire.

"Just - Just passing through?" She stared at the druid, her hard gaze assessing the truth in his words.

"Looking for him," Allanon pointed at the prone body on the bed next to her. "Though I should have guessed he'd find you."

Eretria looked down, at Wil. He seemed peaceful for the moment. She used her hand to cup his face never bothering to look back up at Allanon. "I'm glad he did."

"They never would have left you willing." Allanon told her, reading behind the vulnerability, the insecurity and sadness in her voice. "You know that."

"Then why were you the one to come and find me?"

"Because-" Allanon stopped hearing the interruption of another male voice. 

"Because he wouldn't let me go." A sleepy voice broke the flow of conversation. Wil rubbed his eyes shooting his crooked smile at Allanon.

"You were needed here." Allanon confirmed.

"The King had plenty of guards that could protect him. You could have left me go."

"None I trusted."

"Moving up in the world I see." Eretria joked looking back and forth between the two men.

"Come. The King requests our presence."

"All of us?" Wil asked looking back at Eretria.

"Yes." Allanon shoved off the wall. "Best not to keep him waiting. Wil with me." He cast his eyes to the chair at the opposite site of the room. "Eretria, you will find a change of clothes there. Change and join us when you are able." 

Wil got up stretching and shaking to loosen his stiff joints. "See you soon." He locked his eyes with Eretria holding them a moment too long. Intrinsically Wil  **knew** the rover girl was safe in the castle, but he couldn't shake the feeling he got when Allanon told him to leave her again. He didn't want to lose her.

"Yeah. You will. Go ahead I'll catch up."

"Okay." Wil grabbed Eretria's leg in a firm gesture before turning to leave with Allanon.

 

* * *

 

 

"What are we needed for?" Wil asked jogging alongside Allanon whose long legs and deep strides keep him ahead of his companion.

"King Ander is looking to make some changes in his kingdom among the humans, the rovers, the trolls, gnomes... Allanon paused for a split second to look at Wil and continued purposefully, "the elves. He feels that the kingdom has been divided for too long and he intends to try and instigate a council with the thought of representing each faction." Looking towards the royal chambers Allanon sighed inwardly. Many were going to question the King's motives, reject his rule.

"Why use me? I'm only half elf?"

"No." Allanon stopped abruptly causing Wil to crash into his back. Whirling Allanon grabbed Wil by his shoulders and dipped his head to connect his dark brown eyes with those of his charge. "You are the last son of  **Shannara.** You represent the common man. You lived with the elves that do not serve this castle. If anyone they will listen to you. They will trust you."

"The last time someone trusted me I let them down." Wil's voice shook with quiet rage as to not alert the coming and goings of the other elves. He watched them as they passed completely unaware of his presence. "I told you I was done after my last adventure and I meant it. Tell King Ander, I want no parts of this." He shook off Allanon's grip and turned to leave.

"Wil! Wil!" Allanon took several steps after him and threw his arm out to latch onto the young elf. "I have told you. Amberle's fate was her own to decide." The dark voice deepened.  When Wil returned his look Allanon continued. "She knew the costs. She did it to save her kingdom. To save you!"

"I didn't need saving!" I Had the elf stones! I Could have saved her!"

"Stupid boy." Allanon gritted his teeth together, fire racing in his eyes. "For how long? How long did you think you'd be able to keep her? Protect her? Fend off the Dagda Mor's army?"

"She could have left with me! I had the stones!"

"The stones would have died and then you would have had nothing!" He roared. "She would have been torn to pieces in front of your very eyes. Then tell me as a  **man** how would you have felt?"

"She was not her aunt Allanon!"

"No she was not. She was wiser. Amberle knew that her time here would come to an end soon. But you," Allanon released him and backed off a few paces. "You are closer to me then you wish to imagine. I will tell King Ander nothing. If you wish to leave, then you will tell the man." Spinning on his heels and stalked angrily to the throne room.

 

* * *

 

 

Eretria dressed slowly careful of her ankle and using the furniture to help keep herself upright. Although the pain had subsided her movement was still limited. While concentrating on dressing Eretria did not hear the footfalls behind her. The delicate voice calling out to her broke the air.

"Ere-Eretria?" the hesitant voice reached out distantly.

"Yeah?" Eretria moved closer to the bed, placing her hand on the bed to steady herself and give the illusion of resting on the bed hoping to hide her weakness from the newcomer.

"I'm...I'm Catania."

"Hi?" Eretria's eyebrow raised suspiciously as if to ask 'have we meet before?'.

"You don't know who I am." Catania's head dropped in a sort of nod acknowledging the reason behind the cold shoulder. 

"Sorry." Eretria offered softly.

"I'm Amberle's friend." She paused biting her lip. "I  _was_ Amberle's friend."

"You two fall out?"

"No." She answered quietly fidgeting with her hands.

Recognition sunk in and Eretria's stomach dropped. "What did you come here for? Where's Amberle?"

"Calm down please! If they hear you, I'll be in trouble."

"Tell me  _where she is_!" Eretria yelled disregarding who might hear her.

"You don't know?" 

"I won't ask again!" She warned the adrenaline pumping causing her to forget the throbbing pain in her leg as she advanced quickly towards the elf. "Where is she?" Eretria grabbed the girl and shoved her harshly against the wall, arm drawn back ready to strike.

"She's gone." Catania yelped.

"Where?" Eretria snarled.

"The tree. Th..t...the Ellcrys." She stuttered.

"What?" Eretria questioned, still holding the girl against the wall but lowering her arm. 

"Amberle. She's the Ellcrys." As the shock hit Eretria the rover released her completely. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry no one told you." Eretria back away until the back of her thighs hit the bed and she flopped down. "She meant alot to you. I can see that." reaching behind her back Catania pulled a diary out from behind her back and placed the tan book on the bed next to the rover. "First page is for you." Backing away Catania left the other girl to read Amberle's last thoughts. 

Somehow Eretria found the strength to pull the book closer to herself and open it. Reading it would prove difficult with the stinging tears in her eyes.

_Eretria, if you're reading this then, we did it. If you're reading this, then it means I won't be the one to come and get you from Safehold. For that I'm sorry. I know you often felt alone but I hope in these last few days we had together that you know you were never alone. Not while you were with me. You know, it's funny. I sometimes use to watch you sleep and be in awe of the strides we made. When we first started traveling together you wouldn't even sleep next to the fire with Wil and I. Now I find you sleeping next to me. Some times I'd watch you sleep. It was the only time your face wasn't scrunched up in an intimidating frown, the only time when you felt at rest. There were times when we were traveling that you appeared to be constantly on guard. Whether that was out of habit or because you'd grown to care for us I don't know, yet in my mind I'd allowed myself to believe it was for the latter. You've grown so much Eretria. From the girl that I met in the woods, the girl who broke into my palace in Aborlon to the girl that sacrificed herself for me. You can fool everyone Eretria. Wil. Allanon. Maybe even yourself, but you can't fool me. This stopped being about money along time ago. This became about finding a home. Feeling like you had somewhere to belong. And you **did** belong Eretria. With Wil and me but most importantly me. Wil saw me for who he believed me to be. You saw me for the girl I wished I was. The life I wished I had. Every time I looked around me, I saw that each person next to me had **someone.** Ander had Tilton. Catania had Bandon. Wil had Allanon. And I had  **you.** Over time you became a part of me that I'd never be able to replace if I lost. It hurts me to write this. Please try to understand that this was something I had to do. I'm writing this now while Wil and I wait for it to get dark, He has this crazy idea of sneaking around the Dagda Mor's army. I see the stars Eretria. I see them and I'm wondering what you see now. I'm trying not to cry about this so please don't cry for me. Please don't be mad at Wil for not telling you about me sooner. I left something for him too. In it I asked him not to. I wanted you to read this first. I wanted you to know my feelings first. I wanted you to know that I never gave up on you Eretria. **I never gave up.** This is  **me** fighting for you. So please, don't let this be for nothing. Go on living Eretria. I'm still here. I will always be here._


	6. Chapter 6

_Three Weeks Later_

It had been several weeks since Eretria had discovered the Amberle's fate. Three weeks since Wil left the palace. A part of her understood his decision, but she couldn't pull herself away from the palace. She could still the elf's presence. It was as if her essence lingered on the very walls of her home. In the time during her grieving Allanon had stuck close to her. No doubt concerned with how she would respond. She didn't blame him either. The old Eretria would have raged, challenged Allanon and Ander. Would have been inconsolable, the wild card. But Amberle had changed her. Calmed her. Eretria just didn't have the spirit to fight anymore.

In her spare time Eretria spent alot of time in the room with the Ellcrys. Today was no different. She'd snatched a bottle of their finest wine and made her way to Amberle. Closing the door behind her Eretria sat down in front of the tree, opened the bottle and swallowed a mouthful of fire. It did little to soothe her, it was the feeling of pain that reminded her she was still human. As she looked around most of the Four Lands acted as though Amberle wasn't a real girl. She was a legend, an icon, a savior, the Ellcrys...and they took her fir granted. Their safety once again deluded them. Not Eretria she remembered. Swallowing another mouthful she closed her eyes as she heard the approaching footfalls. 

"Quiet still?" Allanon asked staring at the tree.

"Guess she still isn't ready." Eretria chuckled mirthlessly. 

"Soon then."

"So it seems." Eretria replied eyeing the large monument. "Are you still watching after Wil."

"He is well. Working with some of the farmers using his herbs for medicines."

"So he's happy." Eretria smiled.

"And you?" Allanon asked as Eretria remained quiet. "Eretria?"

"What do I have on the outside?"

"There are villages, you could find work. Friends. Family. A life outside this place." Allanon swept his arms wide to emphasis his point.

Eretria turned her head slightly to glance over her shoulder at the druid. "Right me. The settling type." 

"So this penance then?" Smirked the tone of his voice gritty to her ears.

Eretria turned away at his sarcasm. "You don't get to judge me." Another sip.

"It is not healthy to waste away for  _her_ sake Eretria." Allanon whispered stepping closer.

" _Don't_ " she whispered back.

The click of heels broke the tension between them as Catania approached. Her fair skin a shade paler than usual as she dropped her chin to her chest in respect to Allanon and Eretria. "King Ander demands an audience with you Allanon and you Eretria."

"Has the King spoke to his purpose?" Allanon questioned.

"No." Catania responded her head still bowed. 

Allanon extended his hand to Eretria "Come then Eretria. Leave ghosts to their rest."

* * *

 

As Eretria walked with Allanon to the throne room she was aware of the many glances she was receiving. Most of them showed her favor, others questioned why she hadn't left with the half bred and more still refused to recognize her presence. When she looked to the druid at her side she wondered how he could stand the looks over many years. He walked towards the throne room looking straight forward ignoring the pointy eared bastards, how many times had he been meet with scorn? Called a fool? Charged with spreading a fool's prophesy and blasphemy. Inside the room they witnessed Ander pacing back and forth, the crown sitting on the iconic chair. The royal robes sweeping the floor. Eretria quickly surveyed the room and realized they were the only ones invited inside with the King of the Four Lands.

"Majesty." Allanon bent his head in respect.

"Allanon, Eretria come. come." Ander beckoned them forward. To the guard standing at the door he directed an order. "Close the door. We are not to be disturbed." 

"Sire." The guard bowed his head and backed away from the door. 

"Majesty..."Allanon repeated himself one eyebrow raised in confusion now. 

"My apologies, you understand if I must be careful in times like these." Allanon nodded. "My rule is barely accepted even by those closest to me and the last thing they want to know is that the threat is not gone."

"Threat?" Eretria parroted gaining a strong look from her companion. 

"Bandon." Ander answered. "In the commotion of the Dagda Mor and his army the boy spilled away. Scouts haven't been able to find him."

"We must find him, the Dagda Mor was using the boy. So long as he remains out of our hands the Dagda Mor keeps his control and a chance to return to our world." Allanon supplied. 

"Exactly." Ander placed both hands on the table staring at the floor. "I will not have Amberle's sacrifice be for nothing." 

"Wait a minute!" Eretria screamed out, "the whole point of Amberle becoming that damned tree was to lock the demons away and you're telling me 'Oh sorry, we got all of them but one'?" Eretria spun and lashed out at the nearest object kicking the chair into the wall and breaking off splintered pieces. "Fuck!" 

Ander raised his hand to ward off Allanon. "I understand you're anger Eretria, but there was no way of knowing."

"You don't understand." Eretria turned on his fire in her eyes.

"I lost her too Eretria." Ander tried to soothe her, his eyes dark with the strain of his new rule. "I lost her, my father, my brother, Tilton." his voice soft, "I have lost those that I loved."

"You were there for them. In the end. Your brother, Tilton, Amberle." Her eyes to deny the truth in her words. When he remained silent she continued "I never had the chance to say goodbye."

Ander sucked in a breath at the shock of her words. "Guilt will bury you Eretria. If you let it."

"What do you want from me?"

"The boy must be retrieved."

"Why not Wil? Why me?"

"Much has changed Eretria." Allanon broke in, "Wil is not the same boy he used to be."

"And I haven't?"

"You have. But you understand death in a way that he does not." Ander walked from behind the table to come next to the rover girl. "He resents death. He fights against nature. This will affect his choices in the outside world. Allanon will not one by his side that will not hesitate...he needs you." Ander locked eyes with Eretria. "Should you choose to accompany him, speak your goodbyes and prepare to leave.

* * *

 

Allanon found her in her room. Eretria was placing her knives in various loops on her belt and in his boot. The druid found himself watching her witnessing a slight flare of the rover he'd meet several weeks earlier. That girl was a fighter, a loner who had a special air about her. He knew that she had a sense of the world, apparently the tree had known as well. Eretria had made her bed as if this was the last time that she was going to see this room. A part of him wondered what the girl would do when they were done? Would she find Wil and leave out the rest of her days with him? He knew they each held love for the other in their hearts. Only they could understand each other. The rover looked up and saw him standing at her door. 

"I don't have any goodbyes to make."

"There is one."

Allanon lead Eretria back to the room with the Ellcrys. He felt the tension in Eretria without glancing at her. He didn't mean to cause the girl anymore pain, undoubtedly she felt this was his attempt to push he past the princess. Biting his tongue Allanon walked up the steps to the tree and placed his hand on it's magnificent trunk. The curosity from the rover girl burned through his light armor into his back. Closing his eyes he tried to sense the princess in the tree. It was growing harder every day that passed as Amberle and the tree merged on a deeper level. The tree infused her with the desire to protect, to nurture, slowly fading away the rebellious spirit Amberle possessed. The moment he found her essence Allanon smiled, the gesture hidden. 

"Come." He spoke, his voice loud in the empty room.

"Allanon..." Eretria warned not quite sure what was happening.

"Come." This time his voice was harder. 

Eretria walked to Allanon, taking each step in a measured fashion "Is it her?"

Allanon turned to the girl behind him, "Today you get to say goodbye." At the elation on her face, "Whatever happens, do not, under any circumstances let go of my hand Eretria. I am your connection to this world. Release me and you will be lost." He extended his hand.

* * *

 

_The last thing Eretria remembered was grapping Allanon's hand and then a blinding light. The moment Eretria opened her eyes again, she immediately shielded herself from them taking in glimpses. Wherever she was, it was peaceful. The grass looked an even more vibrant green. The water's purity was impeccable, she could see to the bottom of the lake. The smell of flowers flooded her senses when she breathed them in. Looking down at her own attire which was replaced. Instead of her usual tan vest and leather chest armor she was draped in a flowing green dress. Reaching down she grabbed the fabric and let it run through her fingers the softness of it reminding her of a spider's silk web. Maybe that's what this was. An elaborate web._

_" **Eretria"**_

_Eretria spun around at the sound of the familiar voice. " **Amberle"**_

_Amberle was donned in an all white gown that swam along the grass as she walked towards the rover. The surprise on her face evident. " **What are you doing here?** "_

_" **You tell me..."** Eretria chuckled n disbelief._

_" **It was your desire to see me.** " Amberle lifted her hands in the air looking around " **I wouldn't be here, if it was not your wish.** "_

_" **I missed you..."** Eretria confessed._

_" **I know. I felt it everytime you came to see me.** " Amberle reached out her hand and stopped herself short of Eretria's face. Eretria saw and stepped closer to remove their physical distance, to this Amberle raised her hand stopping her in her tracks. " **You can not!"**_

_" **Amberle...** " Eretria's voice sunk with desperation._

_" **You can not touch me."**_

_" **Why not.** "_

_" **I'm not sure of all the rules yet.** " Amberle tilted her head, " **But I know that's one of them."**_

_" **I shouldn't have come.** "_

_" **I'm glad you did.** " Amberle smiled._

_Eretria smiled unable to form words._

_" **How are you?** " Amberle spoke broke lifting the silence._

_" **I'm fine.** " At the eyebrow raise Eretria answered truthfully. " **Tired. I'm tired Princess. There's always another fight. Do they ever get tired of fighting?** " _

_" **Bandon...** "_

_" **You know?** " Eretria's shock flashing on her face._

_Amberle nodded, " **He deals in dark magic. I feel his presence."**_

_" **Are you okay? Is he hurting you?** " Eretria felt her face turn red with passion._

_" **No.** " Amberle shook her head.  **"But with Light there is Dark. The two can not be separated. I feel him as he feels me.** "_

_" **Are you saying we can't win?"**_

_" **I'm saying you could beat back the darkness...but it will find a new vessel."**_

_" **The way the Ellcrys found you?** " Eretria shot back._

_Amberle smiled, the curve in her lips betraying a secret._

_" **Hang on. If the darkness can find another vessel...then can't we replace your soul with that of another in the Ellcrys?"**_

_" **You must go now Eretria.** " Amberle's voice soften as her image began to separate into particles of light._

_" **Amberle! Amberle!** "_

* * *

 

Eretria gasped as her essence was spit from the tree. She grabbed her chest in the quake of the shock. Air rushed in and out of her lungs. Her legs sagged and Allanon helped her to the ground. He held her until she had gotten control of herself again. 

"What happened in there Eretria?"

 


	7. chapter 7

Eretria was groggy from being ejected so abruptly from the Ellcrys, thus shaking her head she attempted to clear her vision. When she did, she witnessed Allanon standing above her. His lips were moving but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She felt as though she had her head underwater while he spoke to her. Allanon noticing her confusion sunk to his knees and placed both hands on either side of her head. He bowed his own and began mumbling words that she couldn't make out, yet something told her she wasn't supposed to understand. As he whispered foreign words Eretria felt her body slowly returning to normal. The moment Allanon heard her breathing return to it's normal pace he opened his eyes to look at her but kept his hands in place.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She responded, pulling back to distance his touch from her face. Inherently Eretria knew that the druid meant to help but she couldn't find it in herself to accept the gentle calming feeling that flooded her body while he held her. 

"What did you see?" Allanon repeated his earlier question.

With surprise Eretria cocked her head and returned, "Didn't you see it too?"

"No." He answered, "Something was blocking my sight."

"Did it feel like it was evil?"

"No. It was just a barrier. Something purposefully put to deter me. I was with you and then-" Allanon cut off his sentence, Eretria's words now coming to him slower. "Why did you ask me if it was evil?"

"Amberle said she could feel it. Light can feel dark and darkness light."

"That's true. Both forces of good and dark can feel each other. It is as though we were created to balance this world. A world mortals can not see nor dare acknowledge."

"We see enough of it in our world without bringing magic into the picture." She put her hands behind her back bracing herself as she stood off of the floor. "But we're about to see alot more of it."

Frowning Allanon tilted his head.

"When I was in there, Amberle told me that the Dagda Mor wasn't fully vanquished. His spirit has found another soul. A boy you traveled with." She paused biting her lip trying to concentrate on the name Amberle had given her.

"Bandon." Allanon finished for her.

"How did he get him. Wasn't he in the palace during the attacks on the elven?"

"Possession child, is not always of a physical kind. It can also be spiritual. A kind of tether from one entity to another."

"So we find him and kick the Dagda Mor out of his head and problem solved?" Eretria spoke hopefully.

"It is not that simple. Entities form these connections with those who they feel have the most in common with them. Bandon thought himself a monster. Isolated himself. The Dagda Mor preyed on his insecurities and isolation. Without the boy telling me there was no way for me to know the strength of their connection. Expelling the demon from the boy will be no easy task."

"What do you mean? What will happen to him?"

"If the Dagda Mor has forged a lasting bond with the boy then removing the Dagda Mor could leave the boy empty. Alive, but empty. A shell of his former self."

"So what do we do?"

"I am the last of my kind. The last of the druids. Even in his own body the Dagda Mor was a challenge for me. I can not expel the demon on my own."

Eretria huffed dropping her head. "You need Wil.”

"The boy has left the palace." Allanon commented back.

"But you know where to find him?" Eretria questioned.

"The choice must be his." Allanon answer sensing what Eretria was about to ask of him. "His destiny, like yours, lies in his own hands. If we were to push him..." Allanon paused shaking his head "There is no telling how this would affect his fate."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wil, after leaving returned home seeking to find some guidance from those closest to him. The people that had accepted him and his mother while he was still a boy. Unfortunately, he was greeted with a hero's welcome. It did nothing to serve his ego, it was just a reminder that he was not able to save Amberle. Intrinsically, he knew the princess would not want him to blame himself. A task hard to accomplish when every time he closed his eyes to rest he saw flashes of her. When they first met, attempting to rescue her from Eretria and the rover clan, traveling with them to Stronghold, and finally their last moments together. When he fell asleep with her just before the battle. It didn't take long before he had packed his bags again. Once more deciding to seek out his own destiny. Independent of his father. Independent of the events that happened at Arborlon. He headed again for Storlock where he could practice his healing touch. 

Having never left the Vale in his early live Wil is at first stunned by the small village north of his homeland. The Stors, gnomes, he met upon his arrival showed no disgust at his elven appearance and appeared to be completely neutral in the game between Elf, Human, Trolls and Gnomes. It was quiet here, even more so than in the Vale. It took Wil only a few days stay at the local inn before he heard talk of the healers in the village. After he found them, the boy expressed his desire to learn more about medicine he was introduced to Cheiron. Cheiron was an older gnome the evidence of his wisdom obvious in the gray hairs on his beard and head. Wil had heard the Cheiron, like his father before him, took on the name due to the fable of a mythical beast called a centaur who raised and taught Jason before he became a hero. It was the desire of Cheiron to raise others in their education with medicine so that when they left Storlock his touch would be felt throughout the Four Lands.

The gnome was patient with the boy. Always mindful of his tone and touch while instructing Wil. He taught him more about the plants that could be used for their healing properties and showed him the symptoms of plants used for their poison. Wil a fast study, learned quickly and soon took to making house calls with Cheiron. Watching, listening, learning and remembering what he saw in these homes. Within weeks Wil's knowledge had grown and his confidence was slowly but surely returning. One day while Cheiron was away, leaving Wil in his shack, Wil received the one visitor he was not expecting.

"So you're the apprentice?" A sultry feminine voice called out from the door way. 

When Wil looked up his saw Eretria leaning against the wall a slight smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" he asked laughing and extending his arms for a hug.

"I missed you." Eretria confessed walking into his arms and burying her face into his chest breathing in his familiar smell.

Wil nuzzled the top of her head in an affectionate gesture before taking a deep whiff and squeezing her tighter. "It's good to see you."

Eretria broke the embrace and moved to look at her friend. "You too. I see you're looking well."

"Is that a compliment?" He joked.

"Don't get used to them." She waved her hand dismissively, a casual smirk lightening her features. Stepping into the room she looked around at the different medicines, herbs, potions and etc. Turning back to his her fierce eyes captured his. "So you finally made it here. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." He walked over to where she stood. "What about you? How have you come to Storlock?"

"Got wind of a mutt practicing medicine here and figured it hand to be you."

"And you just happened to hear this?" He raised one brow carefully. 

"You left without a goodbye." She shrugged trying to act as if she wasn't hurt by his actions or his absence "So...I might have listened around for news about you." She told him sincerely.

"I know. I'm sorry about that." He's eyes held the truth of his apology. "I just couldn't stay there anymore and if I'm honest I thought you would."

"Yeah me. Surrounded by elves. Sounds like my kind of party." She threw back sarcastically. 

"You would have been safe at the palace at least."

"I never stay where I'm not wanted." Her shoulders stiffen displaying her defiance. 

"So what will you do?"

"What would I like to do?" She let out a long breath. "I'd like to rest. I'd like to find a nice little quiet town like you've got here and just rest."

"You're welcome to stay here with me. For as long as you like." Wil offered.

"Tempting. And in another life I just might have taken you up on that."

"What do you mean?" Wil asked confused.

"Wil we can't stay here." Her eyes saddened. "It's not safe here."

"The Dagda Mor is gone. Amberle revived the Ellcrys..." Wil rambled trying to understand where the new threat had come from.

"It's not safe here and you know as well as I do that it'll never be safe for anyone around us until the threat is gone."

"I can stay. I can protect them."

"Wil..." Eretria hesitated. "When's the last time you used your magic? Do you even practice it anymore?"

"So that's how you found me." Wil nodded understand the implications of her statement. "Allanon couldn't sense my magic and you came looking on foot." His face turned red with anger. "This is another trick. A quest to help the elven nation control the Four Lands Allanon told me as much before I left!"

"I wish it were that simple." She kept her voice low allowing his to express his emotions. "But you know me better than that. I wouldn't have come all this way just for the elves in Arborlon."

"So what's changed? What's new?" Wil demanded.

"Bandon. The Dagda Mor lives within him now. Allanon fears the stronger the hold gets the more likely the Dagda Mor will try and strike again."

"Of course Allanon does." Wil snapped harshly. 

"Hey!" She snapped back at him getting fed up with his pity party. "You and Amberle were the one's who got me to believe in magic and demons so don't you go acting as though they don't exist and bad things don't happen."

"Yeah. Bad things do happen! bad things happen to good people and there's nothing you or I can do to stop it! So don't ask me to go and watch more innocent people die!"

"She's not dead." Eretria responded evenly.

"She's not here either. I couldn't save her and I didn't save you."

"Wil look at me." Eretria called out softly. "You didn't fail me. You saved me at Stronghold and I'm here now."

"That's not good enough. Not for me Eretria."

"And you think that some one here won't die? You think you won't lose someone here to a sickness Wil? That someone won't blame you when you were unable to save the person they love?"

"I can't go back there Eretria." He whispered and for the first time since they began their conversation she could look into his eyes and tell how truly haunted he was.

"If there's anyone who knows what you're feeling then it's me. I loved her too." Eretria confessed. "But this isn't about me or you. It's about her." Stepping closer she lowered her voice again. "Allanon's been researching more about the Ellcrys. It seems there might be a way to remove Amberle from the tree."

"And how does he plan to do that?"

"The records show that one of pure light can swamp their essence for the essence currently hosted by the tree."

"Where would you find someone that pure."

"Bandon - "

"You just said the Dagda Mor is inside of him."

"Allanon thinks he can remove the evil from within the boy's soul. If he does then Bandon will go back to the time when he was first born. Before the mistakes of his parents and the torture of his gift. He will be whole again. All light."

"And how will we get him into the tree?"

"Allanon believes that removing the Dagda Mor will not remove the boy's memories. He plans to play on those memories to convince Bandon to take the tree and receive serenity rather than face the world again."

"And do we believe that Bandon will accept the offer?"

"It's our only shot." Eretria pleaded. 

"So why come here? Allanon has strength. He should be able to remove the Dagda Mor on his own."

"Because I need you. I can't face this again without you Wil. Don't leave me alone."


End file.
